Should iGo to New York?
by Miss lil'SeddieShipper
Summary: Sam's keeping her musical talent from everyone. She doesn't know if she want to go to New York, because then she's gonna be too far away from her friends. Melanie's coming back, and Sam seems to get along with the new music teacher at Ridgeway. SEDDIE!
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: Heeey! This is my first FanFic, so I appreciate it if you'r nice with the reviewes. I have had this on my mind lately, so I decided to write it down(pretty smart, huh?). In this Sam's mom isn't as bad as she is on the show, but she's not the perfect mother either. And here she has to be pretty young, so she's not portrayed by Jane Lynch here. She's gonna look like Reese Witherspoon(pic on my profile). And Marissa and Pam are the same age, so just picture Ms. Benson maby ten years younger. Sam and Melanie is also gonna be a lot closer, even though Sam is gonna act like she don't like her in front of people.**

**Full summary: Sam is keeping her love for country music a seacret to everyone, but one day a brunette nub walks in on her while she sings. Melanie is also coming back to town because she can feel with her ''twin telephathy'' that Sam is worried aboute something. While Sam is thinking about going to New York or not, she seems to have pretty good connection with the new music teacher at Ridgeway. And up in all this they're having a student consert at the end of the school year at Ridgeway, and Freddie and his band are playing. This might be the chance for him to express his feelings towards a certain blond headed demon.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own iCarly... But my birthday is coming up in about a week... well, I can dream...**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

''Ahhhhhhhhhhh!''

''Come on Pam, just one more push!''

''That's easy for you to say Mary, Ahhhhhhhh! You only had to go through this one time!'' Pamela Puckett screamed at her best friend Marissa Benson, who had her little baby boy just a little over two months ago.

''Ahhhhhh!''

''You'r doing great!'' the nurse assured.

''Come on, just one more push,'' Marissa said before she felt horrible pain in her hand. ''Ow! The faster you get her out, the faster you can let go of my hand so it won't break into pieces!''

Pam gave one more push. _Come on_ she taught _Just one more and then I'm done_. Soon enouch she heard soft baby crying. A grin occupied her face as she breathed heavily. That was the last. Now both of them were out, and she couldn't be more relievet. The two nurses came towards her. Each with one of her beautiful girls in their hands.

''Here you go,'' one of them said, ''Two perfectly healthy identical twin girls,'' the nurses grinned at her.

''You did great hun,'' Marissa said, Pam finally releasing her hand. ''Now little Freddie can get some playmates.''

''Yeah, they got to have someone watching over them while they play in the park alone someday,'' Pam grinned at her best friend. Practically her sister. ''You wanna go get Michael for me?''

''Of course, I also gotta have Freddie back in my arms soon, or else I'm gonna get used to _not_ have him here, and that can't happen,'' Marissa laughed. She gave the twins a loving look as she walked by the nurses.

The reason that Freddie was with Michael and not his father was... well, he wasn't in the picture. Freddies father never knew aboute him. He left Marissa before she got the chance to tell him. Marissa walked out of the room with a grin on her face. She walked into the waiting room and spotted Michael with Freddie in his arms. Michael loved kids, so he didn't mind watching over Freddie while his wife gave birth to his doughters. As soon as he saw Marissa he stood up from the couch.

''Why don't you go inn and say hello to your daughters'' Marissa smiled at him. His eyes began watering as he just nodded and gave Freddie to Marissa before walked in the derection to the room.

''Hey,'' Pam greeted him softly as he walked into the room. This was a tone that she rarely used. ''Say hello to Samantha and Melanie''. He couldn't hold it inn anymore. The tears streamed down his face. They agreed that she would pick the names, but he didn't know she cared enough to name Melanie after his mother. Samantha was after her own grandmother.

While he took Melanie in his arms, Pam stared down at Samantha. Then at Melanie in her husbands arms. He never looked this happy before. Then she looked down at Samantha again, and just knew. She could feel it. She knew that one of them was going to get her talent in cooking. No, Pam wasn't a cook, she just cooked for fun. But she always had to do it properly, and she had to decorate it and everything. She could get hired to any restaurant she wanted, but didn't want to cook too much. Than it wouldn't be fun anymore. As for the other girl she knew she was going to be a great musician, just like their father who could play almost every instrument that was and could sing like an angel. He worked in different populare and well paid bands. He learned easily. Like, he played the song two times with notes, and after that the song was burned into his brain. That was why he could work in so many different bands. He played it all. All from jazz, pop and hip hop to rock and country, you name it!

But she also knew that the one who got her talent would get their fathers personality. She would be soft and kind, and probably very girly(not that their father was girly, but since she was a girl). But as for the girl who got their fathers talent, she would get their mothers aggressiveness, she would be strong, tough, and not that girly until she reached the age of sixteen.

She sighed and looked at her wonderful girls. They would be perfect, for them, they would.

**5 years later**

''Mommy!'' a little blond toddler yelled at her mother while she helped another blond toddler in the kitchen.

''What is it Sammy?'' Pam said as her little Sammy came running inn the kitchen. She grabbed her arm and dragged her into the living room.

''Melanie, watch the food, okey?''

''Key, mommy!'' Melanie assured her mother. Sam lead the way to the piano in the living room, and made her self comfortable on top of the piano chair.

''Look mom, I made a little song,'' she told her mom excited.

''Well, play it for me then,'' Pam smiled at her talented daughter. Only five years old, little Samantha Puckett could compose music. Her mother just leaned over the piano, eyes closed, and listened to one of the most beautiful piano tunes she had ever heard. She opened her eyes and saw that Sam had her closed. She was so into the music that there coud be a fire and she wouldn't notice. When she was done, she opened her eyes and smiled at her mom.

''What do you think mama?'' she asked.

''Oh my gosh Sam, that was wonderful!'' Pam applauded her daughter and gave her a hug.

''Dinner's ready!'' Melanie yelled from the kitchen. Pam released Sam from the hug and ran worried into the kitchen, only to see it clean, and with nice food on the table. Her own five year old daughter had finished a very complicated meal. Not in her twenty three years of living she would have ever though that it was possible.

''Oh God, Melanie, you finished the meal? And didn't ruin the kitchen?'' she asked shocked.

''Well, yeah mama, are you blind or something?'' Pam just had to chuckle at this.

''I'm just gonna put on some music to the food,'' Sam shouted from the living room. Soon a familiar tun came on. One of her husbands favorite, and one she herself loved as well. It was Jolene by Dolly Parton. She couldn't help but smile at Sam's choice of songs. Of all songs. Everytime she got to pick the music, it was always country. Her fathers favorite, but also her own.

''C'mon lil' cowgirl, time to eat,'' Pam shouted at Sam in an southern accent.

''Don't mock me,'' Sam said as she came pouting into the kitchen. Pam just smiled at her while Melanie giggled.

''Michael, get your lazy butt down here, Melanie made a wonderful meal to us!'' Pam yelled up the stairs at Michael,who was in his music room writing a new song.

''Coming!'' he shouted back at her. The girls heard footsteps coming dows the stairs, and soon he was in the kitchen. He grinned as he heard the song that was playing in the background. ''I love you, Sam,'' he said as he sat down.

''How'd you she put on the song?'' Pam asked him.

''Who else?'' he said.

''True,'' she smiled and looked at the food. ''Let's eat. I can't wait to taste this Melanie.'' They all taste the food and their eyes went wide.

''I love you Melanie,'' Michael said before he dug in.

Later that night, when they had put the girls into bed, Michael took Pam out on the balcony. He told her he got semething to tell her. She suddenly felt a little worried. He had used extra long time to get the girls to bed, and he looked much more serious than he used to.

''Pam...'' he began, '' there's something I gotta tell you.'' Pam nodded and he kept talking. ''Today I got a huge offer. This band asked me to join them, to be a permanent member. They're _very_ famus, and they are working almost all the time. In Los Angeles. Halfway across the country. We don't got a lot of money coming inn, we barely got enough to provide the girls. That's why I said yes.'' Pam felt tears build up in her eyes. She didn't cry often. She only had cried maybe ten times in her life. But now he was leaving her. She had the right to cry.

''I'm _not_ asking for a divorce or something. I don't want that. It's just, if I do this I have enough money to provide both you and the girls. I'm gonna pay child support, and send them money every once in a while. I'm not gonna have time to visit often, but I'll write letters, and call when I have time.'' His face became a little sad, ''And if you go out with other men, thats fine, 'couse we're gonna be separated.'' He looked down at his feet.

Pam didn't know wath to say. She was so concerned about her daughters. Now they weren't gonna have their father with them, they didn't have any uncles nearby, and they didn't even have Freddie. Marissa decided to move to Seattle when Freddie and the girls were two, and they had barely spoke since. But she couldn't argue with what he said, because it was true.

''Fine! But how do you think the girls gonna turn out now? Do you know how irresponsible I can be? Or lazy?'' she shouted at him, but made sure she didn't wake up the girls.

''They're gonna turn out just fine. And about being irresponsible and lazy, they got this. Sam is such a strong girl, she's gonna be able to be there for Melanie when you're not. And if you don't bother to cook, get Melanie to do it! And when she's older, Sam is gonna get something big out of her music. I know that, so don't worry. And I'm going to come back someday. I promise,'' he told her. He was going to come back. He promised. He never broke his pomises, even if they were crazy.

You know what they say. _If you love someone, set them free. And if they truly love you back, they come back to you._ So she let him go. He left that night. Pam couldn't sleep, she was too busy crying.

He did what he said. He wrote letters and called often. The first three years he visited them twice a year. But as the years came by, he called and wrote less. He still payed child support, and sent the girls money now and then. He also sent birthday gifts on their birthdays. But he never visited anymore. That broke Pam's heart, so she began to date other men, but she never started something serious, they were never longer than a month.

This also affected the girls. Melanie became more scared and was nice all the time because she was afraid to get in trouble. Sam was the opposite. She became more rude and rebellious. She often lokced herself inn the music room. She began to write songs, and learned to play all the instruments. She never let anybody new get too close too her because she was afraid they were gonna leave her.

When the girls were eight, they moved to Seattle. At the same time, Melanie got a scholarship to a fancy bording school in New York. Sam was in her room the rest of the day she found out and wouldn't speak to anybody. The day Melanie left, Sam cried with her sister. Sam never cried. But now she had to. The person that was closest to her, and that meant everything to her was going to be on the other side of the country most of the time. She was angry because of that, and that's why everyone taught Sam hated Melanie. But she never did.

When Sam entered her new school, Ridgeway, on the first day of the semester, she was feeling scared. But Sam was a master at not showing her emotions. She walked out to the eating area in lunch, and spotted a dark brunette girl eating a tuna sandwich. She walked over to the girl and said ''Hey, I'm Sam.''

''I'm Carly,'' the other girl answered. She looked at the sandwich. Sam was hungry.

''Can I have that sandwich?'' she asked.

''No way, get your own,'' Carly said, so Sam did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed the sandwich and pushed Carly off the chair. She was just about to take a bite when Carly stood up and pushed Sam down to the ground. She got up and straitened her clothes.

''You're alright,'' she said as she sat down. Carly smiled at her, and Sam could tell they were going to get along.

Little did she know that this was the beginning to the best that had ever happened to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Auther Note: Soooooo, what do you think? Marissa was Pam's best friend, and Freddie was there when Pam gave birth to Sam and Melanie. We found out what happend to their father. And how Sam and Carly met(something you alredy knew if you saw iDon't Wanna Fight). The first chapter(next) is going to take place when Carly, Sam and Freddie are in their senior year, right before graduation. And btw. When Sam met Freddie, they didn't know that they were playmates when they were younger, 'cause they don't remember. Thats's why Freddie don't belive Sam has a sister. Marissa and Pam have found each other again, but don't spend that much time together, and Sam and Freddie doesn't know that they know each other. Just wanna make sure you get that since i didn't write it. And i'm sorry if I got any grammarspelling mistakes(thank God we have Google Translator). I ain't English ya' know. Well I hope you liked it. It's my first FanFiction, so please don't be harsh. **

**Well, see ya'!**

**-Miss lil'SeddieShipper**


	2. iLie About Myself

**Authors Note: Hey, how's it going? I'm back with the first chapter of _Should iGo to New York? _Like I said in the prologue, this takes place when the trio is in the end of senior year of High School. And by the way; Sam and Freddie never dated in this one. Pictures of outfits is gonna be on my profile. Now on with the story, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Yup, my name is Dan and I own iCarly. I'm definitily _not _an almost fourteen year old girl with dirty blond hair and brown eyes who adore Jennette McCurdy... note the sarcasm... **

* * *

><p><strong>iLie About Myself<strong>

**Sam's POV**

''In 5, 4, 3, 2..'' Freddie said and pointed at Carly and me.

''I'm Sam,'' I said to all our viewers.

''And I'm Carly,'' said my beautiful best friend of all times.

''And this is...''

''iCarly!'' we said together and Carly kept talking.

''Tonight on iCarly we are going to have a music special! Because lately we have been getting a lot of comments and questions about music, so we decided to answer some questions''

''Fredward, read the first question,' I demanded Freddie, who backed up to the computer on his tech cart to read the question. I was a bit worried he was gonna read the question I didn't want to answer.

''Okay... Here is a question from MissiCarlyGirl239. She asks: Hey, Carly, Sam and Freddie. I wanna know what your favorite music type, male artist, female artist and band is, plus your current favorite song. You all gotta answer. Love from me!'' Of course, I should have known.

''Okay, here we go! My favorite music type is pop and R&B kind of music. I love Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez, and my favorite band is Cuddlefish. My favorite song is 'Only Girl(In The World)' by Rihanna,'' Carly said proudly. Lucky her. Freddie turned the camera to himself and said:

''Well, my favorite type of music is probably electronica/pop and rock, my favorite artists are Adam Young, known as Owl City, and Hayley Williams from Paramore. My favorite band is either Kings of Leon or Plain White T's, can't decide. My favorite song is 'Use Sombody' by Kings of Leon,'' he smiled and turned the camera towards me.

''And my favorit music is the rock/punk emo kind of music,'' Wrong. It was country. Always have, always will.

''My favorite male artist is Adam Lambert,'' wrong again. It was Keith Urban.

''My favorite female artist is Avril Lavigne,'' Not true. It was Carrie Underwood, no doubt.

''My favorite band is Paramore,'' again, I lied. It was Lady Antebellum that was right answer.

''And my favorite song is 'Monster' by Paramore,'' I smiled a fake smile towards the camera as we cotninued the webcast.

It wasn't that I was ashamed for loving country, because I wasn't. It was just that people see me as the tough girl, and it would ruin my reputation if they knew who I really was. And by the way. I didn't completely lie either. I loved all of the things I said out loud, just not as much as the things that I really loved with all of my heart. _Like Freddie._ Wait. What!Did i really just think that? _Yes, you did._ No I didn't! Well, yeah I did, but..I... gahhhh, stupid brain.

I just couldn't argue with that. Freddie had became a seriously handsome boy now(not that I would admit it out loud), and I found myself more attracted to him everyday. I thought it was just a crush, but now I feel like a peace of me is missing when I'm not with him. It's wierd, but it's actually a nice feeling. And boy, HE GOT MUSCLES! And abs! I'm pretty sure he got a six pack too, 'cause everytime he wears a tight t-shirt I can see it. And the way he dresses is _not_ dorky anymore. Right now he's wearing a black button up shirt, black jeans, and his faorite black Converse(look, I even know that their his favorite). He can actually wear all black, and make it _not_ look emo. And I love that he's always wearing a brown bracelet on his left arm. It's so hot with boys accessories.

I myself is wearing a red and white stiped sweater with sleeves that go down to my elbows, a grey tanktop with comic trips all over it, black skinny jeans, red Converse and some accessories. Carly is wearing a loose, light pink top, blue skinny jeans and black ballerina flats plus some cute accessories.

But back to Freddie. It's not just his looks that get me attracted to him. It's his personality. I mean, he's kind and loving. He's a genius at tech stuff, but he makes it look cool. The way he loves Galaxy Wars, and other dorky sci-fi movies, is just adorible. Oh my god, I'm thinkin like such a girl. Carly is rubbing too much off on me.

God, thinking so much is making me hungry!

**Freddie's POV**

''Aaaand, we're clear!'' I stated after another successfully webisode of iCarly. But I could't help but notice that Sam lost a little bit of her energy after the music question. I figured it was nothing, so I just shrugged it off. ''Great show ladies,'' I told them.

''Thanks,'' they said.

''I'm hungry, you got something to eat? Sam asked Carly not surprisingly.

''When are you _not_ hungry? And yes, in the fridge, you know the way,'' Carly giggled.

''To the fridge!'' she yelled as she ran out the door of the studio with her hands over her head. Carly giggled and I chuckled.

''Come on,'' she said and we walked trough the door and downstairs. I couldn't help but wonder how Sam could eat so much, and still not put on one single pound. I have never seen her work out or somthing. It was a mistery that would never be solved.

When we came downstairs, we saw Sam with her head in the fridge. Carly went over to the couch and turned on the TV, while I sat down in front of the computer to check the comments. When Sam laid the food down on the counter to make herself a sandwich, I heard her hum on a familiar tune.

''That 'Jolene' by Dolly Parton?'' She looked up to face me and blushed a little.

''Uhh... yeah..'' she said and looked downd at the food again.

''Oh, I love that song,'' I said truthfully. It was one of my favorite country songs. Sam looked up at me again.

''You do?'' she asked.

''Yeah.''

''Me too,'' she smiled. She had made the sandwich and came towards me. ''Now, move Dishrag, I wanna look at the comments.'' I smiled and moved to sit on the couch with Carly, 'cause I didn't wanna start another fight with her. When I looked at her I tought I saw a flash of hurt in her eyes, but it disappeared as fast as it came.

I sat down beside Carly and asked her what she was watching. She began to explain what had happend so far in the movie, but I did't pay attention. I was too busy wathing Sam. She sat sideways now eating her sandwich. I never noticed that her eyes wasn't just normal blue. They were a rare color. They were deep blue with a hint of green, but you could also sense something grey in them. It was my new favorite color. Her hair was also beautiful, it was so naturally curly. And her body. It was perfect. She wasn't super skinny, or like Carly. She was thin, but she had curves. Somthing Carly barely had. I always liked girls with curves better.

Your probably wondering why I'm thinking of her like that, huh? Well, let's just say that I got over my crush on Carly years ago. I never loved her like that, I realised that after the whole taco truck accident. I mean, I love her, but all platonic. I love her the way I would love a sister. Because she's like my sister. But as for Sam, I don't know. I have a crush on her, but I have a feeling that it's going to turn out to be something more soon. I mean, it wasn't just her looks that I liked. I liked her. She was so creative, and she could be smart if she wanted. She actually got much better grades now since she wanted to come into College. I also loved how she stood up for herself, and that she wasn't afraid to say her opinion. I even liked our bickering, it was kind of funny. It was like a hobby now.

She looked up and saw that I was staring at her.

''What are you looking at Benson?'' ske asked. I smiled and turned to the TV.

''Nothing Princess Puckett, nothing at all.''

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Ooooh, we found out how Sam and Freddie look at each other so far, and how Sam is scared to show her real self. In next chapter the mysterous music teacer shows up. So stay tuned! Btw. Did you notice that I used the Seddie number 239 in the name of the viewer who asked the question? <strong>

**See ya:)**

**Miss lil'SeddieShipper**


	3. iGet Busted

**Authors Note: Heeey! Thank you so much for your nice reviews. I love you guys! **

**Well here is another chapter of _Should iGo to New York._ This chapter has two new characters in it, so watch out. Taylor Swift is not famus in this one, she's just a normal school girl. Btw. pics on my profile of the new characters, the outfits, and the songs.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, _Haunted_ by Taylor Swift or _Stronger_ by Jennette McCurdy. Sad, isn't it?**

* * *

><p><strong>iGet Busted<strong>

**Sam's POV**

''There, I'm done,'' I said to myself relieved. I just finished my application to college. To Juilliard. You know, that performing art school in New York. I wanted to come in to the singing/songwriting and instruments department. I recorded a song i wrote, and I had a lot of stage experience from iCarly. And I wrote down all the instruments I played(just sayin', that list ain't short), and all the other things they needed to know.

I posted the application while I walked to the Bushwell on my way to school to pick up Carly and Freddie.

**...**

''Saaam, why'd you get me to but twelve packages of Fat Cakes for you?'' Freddie complaned as we walked into school.

'' 'Cause I was hungry, and I left my money at home,'' I explaied.

''Ughh, would you two just stop fighting all the time?'' Carly asked with a smirk on her face, as if she knew something we didn't .

''No!'' me and the nub shouted at the same time. Carly just rolled her eyes, and we walked to our lockers. I spotted Taylor on the other side of the hall by the drinkig fountain. A lot of people would never belive that Taylor and me would be friends, but we were actually pretty close. She was the only one except from my mom and Melanie who knew about my ''secret life'', and that I applicated to Juilliard. She wasn't as tomboyish as me, she was actually a lot like Carly. Cute and kind. She understood me. She had blond curls and blue eyes like me, but had a completely different style. She wore cute dresses and vintage clothes. Often with flower pattern on.

''Hey Taylor!'' I shouted at her and ran over to her. ''Don't forget to meet me in the music room after school,'' I reminded her.

''Hi Sam, wouldn't miss it for the world,'' she said and smiled at me.

''Good, see ya then,'' I said and began to walk away.

''See ya,'' she replied back.

I walked over to my locker and Carly.

''What was that all about?'' she asked me with a smile.

''Oh, nothing. Just said hey,'' I answers as I began to put my books into the locker.

''Oh, okay,'' she said. ''Well I gotta go, Ms. Briggs is gonna be furious with me if I don't get to class now. Bye!'' she said as she walked away.

You'r probably wondering why I'm going to meet Tay after school in the music room, huh? Well, every Thursday our amazing music teacher let us borrow the music room, so Tay and me are playing and singing together.

''Come on Sam, don't wanna be late to music class,'' Freddie said walking over to me. Freddie and I had this class together with Taylor. I smiled as we walked up the stairs, down the hall and into the music room. I saw Taylor, so I dragged Freddie with me over to her.

''Hey Tay,'' I greeted her and she giggled at the rhyme.

''Hey Sam. Hi Freddie,'' she said and greeted us as well.

''Hey Taylor, how's it going?'' Freddie said. They had algebra together, so they knew each other a little. Just then Principal Franklin came inn with a pretty handsome man. Maybe mid thirties?

But were was Holly?

''Hello class, I'm just here to say that Ms. Martin has taken an early vecation, and that Mr. Stanley is going to be your music teacher the rest of the year,'' Principal Franklin said.

Mr. Stanley must have noticed my disappointed face 'cause he shot in with ''But Holly told me what was going on. Who of you that are gonna use the music room after school and stuff like that.'' He smiled at me probably because I got a relieved look on my face. Principal Franklin left, and Mr. Stanley continued speaking.

''Well, I should probably introduce myself. My name is Mike Stanley, but I don't like to be called Mr. Stanley, so just call me Mike. I am a former artist in a band. And if any of you ever need to talk to someone about anything, I will be there and I will actually care. Unlike the school counselor. Any questions?''

''How old are you?'' Will asked.

''I'm therty five.''

''Were do you live?'' Kiara asked.

''I just moved into an apartment down town after I quit my band.''

''Why'd you quit your band?'' asked Taylor.

''I've been there long enough, and I need to find someone.''

''Why'd you began working at Ridgeway?'' Freddie asked.

''Well, I needed a job, and I saw that they needed a music teacher, so I called so fast as I could.''

''You got any kids?'' I asked. He looked down at the floor and back up again. It looked like he was hiding a sad expression.

''Uhh...yeah. Two actually.'' He was fast at changing the subject. ''Soooo... more questions?'' he asked. Everyone was quiet. ''Okay then, before we start, Holly wanted me to give a shoutout for the only person in _ten years_ who got a A+ on their song writing assignment.'' He picked up a paper and looked at it. His facial expression changed to slight shocked while he read the name. Then I saw it become happy.

''Sam Puckett,' he said with a smile. My head jerked up in surprise.

''What? Serously?'' I asked happy, but soon I realised something. ''Ughhhh, you couldn't have told me yesterday!'' Tay was the only who knew what I was talking about.

''Chillax, you're gonna get in,'' she whispered.

''Yeah, yeah...'' I said while I stood up and walked towards Mike. If I had that on my application, it would be so much bigger chanse I would get into Juilliard.

''You know, I read it. I even played it since you put notes on it. It's just plain beautiful,'' he smiled at me and handed me the paper. Before I could go sit bak down, he grabbed my shoulder and whispered ''And don't worry. I called the school and made sure that they would put this together with your application. You'll get in for sure.''

''You know what school I'm applying to?'' I asked shocked. I only told Tay, my mom and Melanie.

''Well, yeah... I kinda overheard you and Taylor talk about it. I hope you'r not angry at me for eavesdropping, but when I heard you were gonna apply to Juilliard, I could't resist. And now that they know you'r the first in ten years to get an A+ on this assignment, their totally gonna let you in. Scholarship and everything, I'm sure of it.'' I couldn't help but smile my biggest smile at him. I jumped up and hugged him. He laughed and hugged me back.

''Thank you, thank you, thank you, you're officially my new favorite teacher!'' I yelled. I pulled back and jumped back to my seat. The rest of the class stared at me. ''What are you looking at!'' I asked warningly. They all looked away scared, and I smirked. But I couldn't help but notice the connection I immediately got with Mike. It was a bit strange, but I shrugged it off.

_I'm going to Juilliard! I'm going to Juilliard! I'm going to Juilliard!_

**Freddie's POV**

What happened in music class was a little weird. I mean, _Sam_ jumped up and hugged a _teacher_. Well wathever, I had to meet up with my band. Yeah, you read right, I'm in a band. We call our self _Empty Eyes_. I don't know how we got that name, but it's cool, so it doesn't matter.

The band members was me, Jake(the boy who couldn't sing but is awesome at playing guitar), Shane, Will and Seth. I was the vocalist and played guitar. I also wrote the songs. Jake also played guitar, Shane played keyboard, Will played the drums and Seth the bass. We got to borrow the music room in school, because our music teacher is totally awesome. It was someone there before us. They had, like, half an hour to go. So I decided to see who it was.

I walked to the door of the music room and heard some familiar voices. It sounded like Taylor. Well I'm not shocked. But it was another voice there to. It sounded like... no it couldn't be...Could it?

I peeked into the room, and saw Taylor and..._ SAM?_ What was she doing here?

I saw that she took the violin out of the case. _Violin?_ And I saw Taylor grabbing a guitar.

Sam began playing on the violin, and boy, she was good! Taylor began on the guitar, and they started singing.

(**bold: Taylor, **_**bold italic: Sam, **italic: both_)

''**You and I walk a fragile line  
>I have known it all this time<br>But I never thought I'd live to see it break**

I_t's getting dark, and it's all too quiet_  
><em><strong>And I can't trust anything now<br>And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake  
><strong>_  
><em>Oh<em>**, I'm holding my breath  
><strong>_Oh _**Won't lose you again  
>Something's made your eyes <strong>_go cold_

_Come on, come on, _**don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<strong>_  
>Something's gone terribly wrong<br>You're all I wanted  
><em>  
><em>C<em>_ome on, come on, don't leave me like this_  
><strong>I thought I had you figured out<strong>  
><em><strong>Can't breathe whenever you're gone<br>Can't turn back now,**__ I'm haunted__**  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>Stood there and watched you walk away<strong>_  
><em>From everything we had<em>  
><em><strong>But I still mean every word I said <strong>__to you_

_He would try to take away my pain_  
><strong>And he just might make me smile<strong>  
><em><strong>But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead<strong>_

_Oh, __**I'm holding my breath**_  
><em>Oh,<em> _**Won't see you again**_  
><strong>Something keeps me holding <strong>_on to nothing_

_Come on, come on_,** don't leave me like this**  
><strong>I thought I had you figured out<strong>  
><em><strong>Something's gone terribly wrong<br>You're all I wanted**_

_Come on, come on,_ **don't leave me like this**  
><em><strong>I thought I had you figured out<strong>_  
><strong>Can't breathe whenever you're gone<br>Can't turn back now**, _**I'm haunted**_

_**I know,**__ I know_  
><strong>I just know<strong>  
><strong>You're not gone<strong>  
><em><strong>You can't be gone<strong>_, _no_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_  
><em>I thought I had you figured out<em>  
><strong>Something's gone terribly wrong<br>Won't finish what you started**

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_  
><strong>I thought I had you figured out<strong>  
><em><strong>Can't breathe whenever you're gone<br>Can't go back, **__I'm haunted_

_**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh**_

_You and I walk a fragile line_  
><strong>I have known it all this time<strong>  
><em><strong>Never ever thought I'd see it break<strong>_  
><em>Never thought I'd see it <em>''

Wow... I never heard Sam sing, but she sounded like an angel. I walked into the room clapping.

Both girls looked up, surprised to see me. Taylor smiled while Sam looked like she just saw a ghost.

''You liked it?'' Tay asked.

''Liked it? I freaking LOVED it!'' I saw Sam smile a little. ''That was the most awesome song I ever heard, you two are now officially my new favorite artist.''

''Well, I'm not an artist, but come again in a few years when Sam is graduated from Juilliard, and say that to her,'' Taylor said and slapped her hand over her mouth and looked over to Sam, who had a warningly glare plastered on her face. _Wait, Juilliard!_

Tay looked at her clock, ''Oh, four therty already? I gotta go. Bye Sam. And I'm so sorry!'' she said as she ran out of the room. I looked at Sam.

''Juilliard?'' I asked with a smile on my face. She sighed and looked up at me.

''I'm not accepted yet, I sent my application in this morning,'' she said.

''Well you will get in for sure!'' I said. She smiled her beautiful smile at me.

''Thanks,'' she said and suddanly thaugh of something. ''Hey, you know those answers I gave that iCarly viewer on the music things?'' She asked.

''Yeah,'' I nodded and remembered exactly what she said.

''I lied,'' she began. ''I mean i liked everything i said, but it's not my favoite.''

''Well, what is it then?'' I asked curiously.

__''I like country, I applied to the country music department at Juilliard,'' she said. I wasn't shocked. When I heard her hum on _Jolene_ the other day, I almost suspected it. I only smiled bigger.

''What instruments do you play, exept violin? Which, by the way, you play professionally. You were awesome.'' I told her. She smiled and replied.

''I play the most, you wanna see?'' she asked.

''Yes!'' I almost shouted. She chuckled and began to show me. We walked around the music room the next twenty minuts. She played a short tune on almost everything. When we came to the piano, she stopped and looked at it.

''And then there is the piano,'' she said. ''It was the first instrument I learned to play. My dad taught me.'' I knew her dad was a subject she felt uncomfotrable talking about, so I didn't ask about it. But I asked about something else.

''Can you sing me a song?'' She looked up at me. She hesitaded a bit.

''Yeah...'' she spoke in a soft voice while she sat down on the piano chair. I sat beside her. It was just enough space for the both of us. Then she spoke up. ''You know how my dad left, right?''

''Yeah?''

''Well, a couple of years ago I wrote this song about it, 'cause I began thinking of it more, and I realised. He hasn'n come back yet, so why should I hope for it...'' I nodded. ''Well, here we go...''

She than began to play a beautiful piano tune. Then she began to sing.

''_You feel out of breath, _

_Used up, and broken down  
>Just like shattered glass <em>

_In pieces on the ground  
>Some days you wanna scream <em>

_But you can't make make a sound  
>But your not alone<em>

_Here comes another day, _

_Here comes another fight  
>You'd rather give it up <em>

_Then give it one more try  
>Cause no one understands <em>

_The way you feel inside  
>But your not alone<em>

_Right now it feels like the end of the world  
>All your battles are lost<br>You've been cheated (mistreated)  
>Just when you think that you can't hold on any longer<br>Hold on a little bit longer  
>Trust me, you'll see<br>You'll be so much stronger_

_It's only temporarily _

_But it feel like your stuck  
>Like no wishing well <em>

_but it will change your luck  
>They say when one door closes <em>

_Another opens up  
>You walk right through <em>

_Yeah you know what to do_

_Right now it feels like the end of the world  
>All your battles are lost<br>You've been cheated (mistreated)  
>Just when you think that you can't hold on any longer<br>Hold on a little bit longer  
>Trust me, you'll see<br>You'll be so much stronger_

_You'll might have to bend _

_But your not gonna break  
>Wipe the tears from your eyes <em>

_And the fear off your face  
>You know deep down inside, you've got what takes.<em>

_Right now it feels like the end of the world  
>All your battles are lost<br>You've been cheated (mistreated)  
>Just when you think that you can't hold on any longer<br>Hold on a little bit longer  
>Trust me, you'll see<br>You'll be so much stonger_

_You'll be so much stronger_''

I just sat and stared at her through the whole song. She was so beautiful. Her voice was so beautiful. She had her eyes closed through the whole song. Then she looked at me. I started slowly to lean in. She did to. But then, of course, I got a text.

We both pulled away fast. She got up and pretended like nothing had happend. I looked at my text. It was from Will. The practice was canceled.

''Uhh, I..I gotta go now,'' Sam said.

I nodded and said ''Yeah, me too.''

She waved and smiled. ''Bye,'' she said and walked out.

''Bye,'' I said after her.

While I walked home I thought about what had happened back in the music room. She trusted me. She told me her secret. Now I knew the real her. And I loved her. We almost kissed. Could she like me too? But one thing I knew. I couldn't stand beeng away from her if she got accepted into Juilliard. And I knew she would.

I walked right into my room when I came home. I looked at my application to UCLA. And I threw it away. I pulled out my laptop and went to the NYU website.

**Sam's POV**

Oh my God! I almost kissed the nub. But he leaned in first. Did he like me? But I leaned in as well. _Stupid phone_. Did I like him? Maybe. This made the thought of maybe going to Juilliard seem less exiting. Ughhh! Why did it had to be so complicated?

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, Freddie loves Sam! <strong>

**Btw. Did you see the Hannah Montana reference. If you can find it, you'll get a invisible cupcake;) Stay tuned, and remember to review!**

**-Miss lil'SeddieShipper**


	4. iJoin The Band an Twin Telepathy

**Authors Note: OMG! I actually squealed when I read your super nice reviews. I became soooooo happy. And to **_**Logan Henderson Is Mine, **_**I think it's so cool that you're might applying to Juilliard! **

**I got school you know, so ther is gonna be more updates in the weekends. **

**And as always, pictures of outfits, songs, characters etc. etc. on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of the songs mentioned.**

* * *

><p><strong>iJoin the band(but not the band you think) and twin telepathy<strong>

**Carly's POV**

I walked into school on a normal Friday morning. In my usually usual boots, grey skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with some blue/orange-ish pattern on it. I spotted Sam at our lockers. Wow, that was a cool jacket! I didn't know liked that kind of style. It was brown and reminded me of a cowboy jacket, but she looked awesome in it!

As I walked over, something caught my eye. It was a poster. Some kid were handing out flyers of the same poster. I grabbed one and started to read. I grew a big smile on my face, and walked over to Sam. Freddie must have came while I was reading the poster, because he and Sam were arguing about something. _Again._

Ugh, why couldn't they just see that they were perfect for each other? I know what your thinking. Well I'm not going to meddle up in this. What'ya think of that? Okay, that was lame. But anyway, I'm not going to meddle up in this...unless it takes more than two weeks. Than I'm going to Spencer for help. He's seriously the biggest Seddie shipper on the planet(not that he would ever tell Sam snd Freddie). He made me borrow him my purple pillow, just 'cause it's the Seddie color! It's kind of annoying sometimes, but you get used to it.

''Hey, knock it off, would ya!'' I asked them impatiently. ''What were you arguing about this time?'' I asked with a smirk on my face.

''Fredwierd here says that I can't pin him to anything anymore! You ever heard something stupider then that?'' she explained. To be honest, I have heard stupider things than that. I mean, Freddie had become pretty strong over the years. I rolled my eyes and suggested patiently:

''Why don't we see, then?''

''Fine!'' Sam said dropping her backpack to the ground. She pinned Freddie against the lockers, and I could see he got caught off guard. He stuggled a bit, but hey! It's Sam we're talking about here. After stuggling for a little bit, he completely caught Sam off guard as well. He grabbed her wrists and they twirled around. Sam against the lockers. His body pressed into hers as they both breathed heavily. They seemed to fit like a puzzle piece.

''See?'' he whispered into her ear. She turned to face me.

''So, what you got there Carls?'' she asked looking at the poster in my hands. I smiled big.

''Read it.''

''But I don't like reading!'' she whined like a five year old.

''Okay, _fine_, I'm reading it out loud,'' I said and cleared my throat.

''_Dear students of Ridgeway. We are going to have a student consert the last week before summer vacation. You could enter as a group/band, solo or duets. As for the ones who picks solo, or duets without playing any instruments, we would like volunteers to play the band behind them. All parents/guardian and family are invited to come watch. If you like to partisipate, go talk to our music teacher Mike Stanley._'' I read from the paper.

''Cool, huh? We totally gotta go!'' I really wanted to go. Sam and Freddie just stared out in the air like thet both got an idea.

''Gotta go!'' Sam said quickly, and headed for the stairs. I looked bak at Freddie seeing a knowing smirk on his face. I don't know why though.

Ughh, they can be so unreadable!

**Sam's POV**

''Mike!'' I yelled as soon as I reached the music room.

''Oh, hey Sam,'' he said while smiling.

''I saw the posters about the consert and I wanna be a part of the band,'' I said knowing what he would ask in return.

''Great, what instruments du you wanna play?''

''Well, electric guitar, acoustic guitar, piano, violin, and I could also choir.'' his eyes widen.

''Did you just said violin?'' he asked desperately.

''Yeah?''

''Ahh, Sam I love you! It was this kid who wanted to sing _Bittersweet Symphony_ by The Verve, but we can't play the song whiteout a violinist, and it would have been the perfect opening number. You know how to play it right? Sam, I'm begging on my knees here!'' he said actually getting down on he's knees.

''Yeah, I know the song! It's one of my favorites,'' I assured. He got up from he's knees and hugged me tight.

''Thank you, thank you, thank you!'' he sqealed like a little girl.

He held me a little longer and thighter than it would be normal for a person you barely know. But it felt so natural having me hold him. And, NO, before you get the wrong idea. It's not that I'm attracted to him(even though he was a little handsome), but we got such good connection in an all platonic way. It feld like a missing piece of me was coming back.

Then he pulled away. But it wasn't awkward at all.

''Well, I shoul get back to class,'' I said while smiling.

''Yeah, the bells going to ring any minute now,'' he said and followed me to the door. ''And Sam? I'm glad you decided to join.''

''Yeah, me too,'' I said as I walked down the hall.

**Melanie's POV**

''Bye Natalie, I gotta go now,'' I said as I gave Natalie, my best friend here at my Boarding School, a hug. If I didn't hurry, I was going to miss the first minutes of iCarly, and I couldn't do that!

I walked into my room, and wondered where Maya, my roommate was. She would usually watch iCarly to. I just shrugged it of, and logged into the website.

I didn't know why, but I felt slight worried aboute something. I hope it's not Sam.

I got logged inn right before the show started. Pewh!

''I'm Sam,'' said my georgeous sister to the camera. Many, included herself, thought that I was prettier. But I meen, come on! We're identical twins, for God's sake! Only people who had knewed us for years could tell us apart. And people probably though I was prettier because of my attitude. I was nice, while Sam was the agressive one, but I knew that underneath all the roughness, she was a sweet girl. And I really don't think I'm prettier than Sam. I think she is so much more beautiful, 'cause she has such a natural beauty. I sighed, and got irritated with all the people that though I was better than Sam. Couldn't they see that we were alike? I am the one who is closest to her in any possible way, so I should know that.

''And I'm Carly,'' said the pretty brunette. I hadn't seen her in real life since I visited and dated Freddie. Now, THAT was a mistake! I could see the way Sam looked at him, and him at her. I could feel Sam's butterflies when they were many of them(i'm just sayin', that don't happen often), and everytime she got them, Freddie was around.

But back to the point. I miss Carly. I can't wair to go to Seattle for the summer!

''And this is...'' Carly began.

''iCarleeeey!'' they yelled at the same time. I giggled a bit, when I suddanly heard the door open. Ugh, Maya was coming in making out with someone again. But wait. Isn't that...

''Tony!'' I yelled at him. He turned his head to look at me, and his eyes widened. Some kind of boyfriend he was, coming in to MY room, making out with MY roommate.

''Melanie, this isn't what it looks like!'' he insisted.

''Ohh, and my sister is not crazy!'' I yelled sarcasic at him. I was so furious right now, on both of them!

''Maya, how could you? I thought we were friends!'' my eyes began to water.

''What, I thought you two had broken up,'' she said as she turned to Tony. ''You told me you were trough!'' she yelled at Tony. I suddenly realised that she hadn't done something wrong. It was Tony that tricked her.

''Mel, I swear, I would never do that if I knew you were still together,'' she expained. I nodded and turned to Tony. I was going to let the Sam in me get out. I mean, I'm a Puckett, we are naturally strong.

''And you!'' I stated warningly at hom. He froze, and I smirked. ''Get out of this dorm you sick bastard, I never want to see you again!'' He nodded scared and ran out the door. I'm sure Sam would be proud of me now. But suddanly I felt really sad. I had just lost my greatest boyfriend(well, not THAT great). I thought I loved him. I felt tears whelming in my eyes.

''Hey Maya, do you think you can leave me alone for a minute?'' she nodded and stroked my arm.

''I'm so sorry,'' she said before she left trough the door. I sat down in front my laptop again, hoping a little iCarly could cheer me up. But then I saw Sam's eyes began to water, and I realised something.

''No, no, no, Melanie stop crying!'' I yelled at myself as I tried to whipe my tears away, and blinked to stop it from forming more. I saw that Sam fished up her phone from her pocket, and then pushed a button. I answered before I could hear the ringtone.

''Sam, I'm so, so, sorry, I didn't mean to get you sad!'' I tried to convince her, but she just interrupted.

''Yeah, yeah, but are you okay?'' her voice was full of concern. I smiled at the taught that she wanted to see if I was okay before thinking of something else or herself first.

''Yeah,'' I began a little sad, ''I just found out my boyfriend was cheating on me...''

''What! That sick little bastard!'' she said copying my words. ''You want me to come to NY and kill him for you?'' she asked with anger in her voice. I chuckled a bit.

''No, Sam, I think I scared him away. I took a Sam on him,'' I told her. I saw her smile a big smile at that.

''I'm proud of you Girly,'' she said and used one of her nicknames on me. I smiled. I was happy again. ''Yeah, there we go. All happy again?''

''Yeah.''

''Good, love you,'' she smiled. And so did I.

''Love you too Sammy,'' I was the only one who got to call here that.

''I know,'' she said as she hung up.

You are probably wondering how we know each others feelings and thoughts. Well we have kinda ''twin telephathy'' I guess you can call it. It's like, when one of us is feeling a strong emotion, the other also feel it. The further we are from each other, the stronger it gets. And whit the thoughts? Well if we wanted to, we could kind of know what the other was thinking. We could send mind messengers at each other.

It sounds kind of crazy, but it's true. That's why I think the worried feeling is Sam's. I had to go to Seattle. And that fast. I had already graduated and was starting cooking school here in New York in the fall. So that wouldn't be a problem.

As soon as the webshow was over, I booked a flight to Seattle tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Ok, who many of you thought Sam was going to be a member in Freddie's band at first? Come on, I know you thought it! Anyway, Melanie is coming back! And Sam and Mike seem to have GOOD connection, don't they? Anyways, who liked the SamMel sisterhood thing? I loved it. I love stories were Sam and Melanie get along:D **

**I'm only hoping it won't be too much OOC. Trying to keep them in character;P**

**Well see ya next time!:***

**-Miss lil'SeddieShipper**


	5. iAm Real

**Author's Note: Heeey! First I gotta say, I'm soooo sorry for lots of spelling mistakes in the last chapter... When I read through it beore I posted it, I was REALLY tired. I noticed when I read it a few days after that it was a lot of mistakes, but I didn't bother to change it, I mean, you get what they say, right? '' in my usually usual boots...'' hehe, _in my usual boots_ would be the right thing to say :P**

**But, anyway, guess what day it is today. Yes, it's the 16th. Yes it's a Monday. But it's also MY BIRTHDAY! Yeeeey, I'm fourteen years old today, and I wish for many nice reviewes!**

**Outfits on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, but I hope Dan knows that it's my b-day. **

* * *

><p><strong>iAm Real<strong>

**Sam's POV**

I was sitting on the couch in the Shay's apartment watching _Girly Cow_, while Carly made popcorn. She was singin loudly, so me and the Dork(ohh, sorry, the Dork and me) could talk privat. I put my feet on his lap and he played with my shoelace.

«So, you're in the band now?» he asked.

«Yep, acoustic and electric guitar, piano, violin and choir,» I answerd proudly.

«So you're not going to sing?»

I thought about it for a second. «I donno, I don't think so...»

«Sooo, you know las night on the webshow, who did you call?» Carly asked coming into the living room.

«Ohh, uhhh, no...no one...»

_Knock, knock._ We all turned to the door. «Come in!» Carly yelled. The door opened to reveal my mom.

«Mama, what are you doing here?» I asked. She would normally just send me a text that said to meet her downstairs.

«Hey, honey. I came to pick you up. We're going to the airport to pick up Melanie.»

«She's coming home,» I began exited, but remembered just in time to keep up my act. «I mean, ugh, why do I have to come?» I asked in a more frustrated tone. She gave me a knowing smirk. She knew I only pretended.

«Because she's really exited to see you, now come on!»

I heard Freddie groan beside me. «Come on! How long are you gonna pretend Melanie is real? And now you got your mom with you to? You said yourself she wasn't real.»

I sighed. «Freddork, if you don't believe in her that's fine, but I gotta go now,» I said trying to push him out of the way, but he grabbed my wrist.

«Fine. Then you won't mind that I tag along, right?»

I looked back at my mom. She just shrugged and smiled. «Melanie would like a lil' company.»

«Fine, Benson, you can tag along. Come on!» He followed us out of the door with a smug expression. «Bye Carls!»

**Freddie's POV**

We got out of the Bushwell and Sam ran straight to the backseet of the car. She always sat in the back, 'cause then she could almost lay down. I got in the front seet, and Mrs. Puckett started to drive. I decided to start a conversation.

«Soooo, when I find out Melanie isn't real, you have to admit that we've kissed two times,» I challenged her.

«Benson, we only kissed one time. Melanie is real,» she tried to convince me. I just chuckled.

«We'll see.»

I couldn't help but notice Pam's smug smile. «Freddie, you wanna pick the music?» she asked. I couldn't believe Sam always complaned about her mother. She was super nice.

«Uhh, sure.»

Sam groaned. I made sure to pick something she would like. We sat in a comfortable silence until we reached the airport. They really had this planned out well. We went inside and waited by the baggage belts. Sam closed her eyes and smiled.

«Where is she now?» Pam asked.

«She's just leaving the plane... she's going through the thingy... she's almost at that door,» Sam opened her eyes and her smile grew bigger. «Melanie!» she shouted. I was so wrapped up in studying Sam's face, that I didn't notice that a clone of herself was coming out of the door thingy.

I gaped at what I saw. Melanie was indeed real, but what I saw them do shocked me more. Sam and Melanie ran towards each other and hugged each other for dear life. I thought Sam couldn't stand her. I could hear exchanges of «Oh, God, I missed you,» and «Oh my God, I'm soooo glad to see you,» and «Don't leave me that long next time.» I could actually see tears in both of their eyes. Pam ran over as well and hugged her girls. I couldn't help but beeng touched by what I saw.

The girls let go of each other and I saw Melanie wipe her eyes. Sam looked at me.

«You believe me now?» she asked and raised her eyebrows. I just nodded.

«Hi Freddie, what are you doing here?» Melanie asked as she came towards me to give me a hug.

«I came to prove you weren't real, but I guessed I was wrong...» I answered her and smiled at her.

«Well, yeah..»

**Pam's POV**

Oh, God. I remembered when Sam came home after she kissed Freddie that night a few years ago. She was giggling like a girl the whole evening. I also remembered when Melanie came home after her date with Freddie. Sam and Melanie had told me about how he didn't believe Sam had a twin. I couldn't help but laugh at the thought. I mean, they were actually playmates when they were too young to remember. But anyway, when Melanie came home that night, she told me about the kiss. But she didn't become all fuzzy like Sam did. She said it was a nice kiss. But she didn't feel anything. But Sam. I don't know. She never told me. But I guess she did feel something.

I knew that Sam and Melanie had a special connection. That's why I asked Sam where Mel was right now. They had done things like that since they were about six. Sent each other thoughts and laughed at something, when I sat there as a mindless goat.

As we drove from the airport, Sam and Mel was chatting and catching up in the backseat, I decided to talk to Freddie a little.

«So Freddie, how's your mom?» I missed Marissa, I wanted to know if she was okay.

«She's freaky like normal,» he answered bored. I laughed at that.

«Come on, she can't be that bad.»

«Well, she just stopped giving me tick baths, and she changed the code to the front door from my room down to 30 instead of 40 digits.»

«Wow, she was never this crazy before,» I muttered under my breath.

«Huh?»

«Uhh, nothing...»

I think it was time for me to take a visit to the Benson's.

* * *

><p><strong>Auther's Note: Sorry it's so short, but I needed Melanie to come back, and I needed Freddie to know she was real. I know it was kinda rushed, but it's my birthday, and I've been catching up with an old friend(God, I missed her!). And I've been busy...<strong>

**Well, bye for now! **

**-Miss lil'SeddieShipper**


End file.
